An Unusual Love
by NightHawk35
Summary: After Zuko breaks up with Mai again she runs away from the Fire Nation and ends up resting by the mountains underneath the Western Air Temple where a certain Avatar finds her and takes her in hoping to change Mai and perhaps help himself deal with his relationship problems as well. Three months post 100 year war Aang X Mai (Full Summary inside).
An Unusual Love ~ Chapter One ~ Escape To The Western Air Temple.

Author's Note ~ Hey guys! Long time no see wouldn't you agree? Well if you do then I've got to both apologize and say that I'm back and writing again thanks to readers' reviews so thanks for that. I know it feels like every time I just write a new and forget about it, but I promise that isn't the case as I'm currently working on updates for 'Ravager: the Executioner' as well as 'Dark Mist: the Shadowed Mercenary' and Joining Young Justice. You can also expect an update on 'The Avatar And The Fire Nation Girl' soon. Alright right about now it feels like I'm stalling so I'll stop at that. Enjoy.

~ NightHawk35 ~

Summary ~ After Zuko breaks up with Mai again she runs away from the Fire Nation and ends up resting by the mountains underneath the Western Air Temple where a certain Avatar finds her and takes her in hoping to change Mai and perhaps help himself deal with his relationship problems as well. Three months post 100 year war Aang X Mai with slight chances of Zuko X Katara and Sokka X Suki (Depending on weather or not you'd like to see some of those pairings).

Disclaimer ~ I, in no way own Avatar The Last Airbender and sadly I don't make any money from these writings either.

An Unusual Love ~ Chapter One ~ Escape To The Western Air Temple.

~ Mai ~

An angry and teary eyed Mai stomped through the streets of Caldera, during the late night hours. Caldera being a well known region within the Fire Nation. Mai gritted her teeth at the memory which caused the reason for her stomping. Her ex-boyfriend Fire Lord Zuko cheated on her with the water tribe girl Katara and she knew because she caught them herself kissing by the pond in the garden of the Fire Nation Royal palace.

Wiping a few unwanted tears from her pale face, Mai clenched her fists to the point where her nails dug into her palms exposing a thin line of blood as it trickled to the floor 'He did this to me again! For the third time Uarggh! How could I have been so stupid? I knew it! I knew this would happen again eventually. I just didn't want to admit it' She thought as a new set of tears welled up in her eyes.

Shaking her head, Mai cleared her thoughts to focus on the task at hand. She needed to leave and she has to do so now!.

~ Aang ~

Aang sat in the middle of the 'living room' in the Western Air Temple doing his best to meditate and forget about the worlds problems like so many past Avatars had told him to do.

It wasn't exactly the worlds problems keeping him from meditating although it was just easier to place them blame on that. Recently Katara broke up with Aang unexpectedly, needless to say Aang took the sudden breakup quite hard, locking himself away in the Western Air Temple and even indirectly attacking the new Fire Lord with more than necessary force during their last sparring match before Aang's isolation from the world.

Quiet and peaceful as it might be Aangcouldn't deny the fact that being alone at the Western Air Temple was kinda lonely and often he found himself thinking of visiting Suki and Ty Lee on Kyoshi island, but decided against it as there could be a slight chance of Katara and Zuko being there for the same reason. It's not that Aang never wanted to see his friends again, not at all. He was just taking some time to get use to the loneliness which the Western Air Temple provided. Not a childish 'I won't eat my broccoli.' moment at all.

Finally getting his chance Aang focused and was able to enter the spirit world, where he saw Avatar Roku waiting for him in a sitting position.

"Avatar Roku." Aang said with respect as he took the same sitting position across from his former self. Taking notice of Aang, Roku smiled as he greeted Aang with the same respect "You have been gone for quite a long time Aang, most of the spirits have begun to worry, I also see a lot of loneliness in your eyes. Perhaps you would like to voice what worries you?" Roku offered in a calm voice.

Aang sighed he really didn't want to talk to Avatar Roku about his loneliness, but then again Roku was a lot wiser than Aang. Maybe if he spoke to Roku he might be able to get a few solutions to some of his problem "I feel alone in the world. You were right to say I am lonely. Ever since Katara broke up with me I've been isolating myself in the Western Air Temple. I don't know what to do Avatar Roku, I just don't know!" Aang yelled in pure frustration.

Roku stroked his beard as he thought about Aang's words "I see your point Avatar Aang, but perhaps you're looking at your situation the wrong way-."

"What do you mean?".

"As all Avatars you have to let go of your earthly possessions as well as all your emotions. Now with Katara no longer distracting you, you can finally accomplish inner peace and control of the Avatar state." Roku said in all honesty.

Aang bowed his head and closed his eyes letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in "I understand Avatar Roku.".

Roku smiled as he watched Aang leave 'Don't worry young Avatar. Your loneliness will end soon.".

~ Mai ~

It was early in the morning the next day, presumably somewhere before five AM since the sun has not yet risen over the mountains which Mai was now surrounded by.

Tired, the emotionless girl decided to sit down and further inspect the mountain range. Some were small, reaching to her waste while others were as long as she was, but one particularly big mountain caught her attention as it looked to be balancing or holding something solid on top.

An unusual burst of curiosity got the better of Mai as she decided to try and climb the mountain in hopes of finding out what was on the mountaintop.

When she got halfway to the top May could see the base of a building at the top, while being shocked and awestruck, Mai lost her footing and took a long tumble down the mountain to the floor where her vision faded to darkness and she passed out.

~ Aang ~

After the discussion with Avatar Roku in the spirit world Aang decided to go outside for a bit to clear his head.

Once outside Aang took to standing on the edge of the temple, where he could get a good look at the world around him.

Then all of a sudden a loud rumble caught his attention as he look fast enough to see something red tumbling down the mountain leading up to the Western Air Temple, a person.

Quickly running into the temple to grab his airnomad style glider Aang sped out of the temple at an alarming rate and took a dive towards the previously tumbling person. Once at the bottom where the person lay motionless, Aang turned him/her around to see who it was, not expecting who he saw.

"Mai?".

Author's Note ~ Well there you go the first chapter of a new story and hopefully a new romance eh? Please tell me what you think or how I can improve this story.

As always reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. Till my next update.

~ NightHawk35 ~


End file.
